


Always

by jazzlauren



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood-Bane (mentioned), Alec is not immortal, M/M, Malec, Rafael Lightwood-Bane (mentioned) - Freeform, i dunno why i did this, its very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:06:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzlauren/pseuds/jazzlauren
Summary: Magnus remembers his life with Alec.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hi dear fellow mundanes,   
> I hope anybody reads this at all what with the angst and all. I just finished the TV series on the Malec-Wedding anniversary and I guess I am just really sad that it's over and we don't get to see any more of Malec. So, this somehow sprung into existance. Not beta'd.  
> Hope, you enjoy it anyway :)

It was a beautiful evening. The sun had just set, and the first stars sparkled bright from the dark blue sky. Magnus Lightwood-Bane leaned against the stone railing of the balcony. Alicante spread out before him, the demon towers glowing in the night, almost the same color as his magic. He held a glass of red wine in his hand but he hadn’t drunk from it for some time now. Everything seemed so crystal clear, the stars piercing the sky, the glowing towers almost burning the night away.

In the world outside of Alicante, things changed quickly. Carriages were displaced by automobiles, automobiles became cars, fast vehicles that nobody had even dreamt of when he was born. Planes soared in the sky, trains rushed through the landscapes.

Not in Alicante, though. Here, it was as if time didn’t exist. Nothing ever changed. The old houses in the old streets stayed the same over centuries. No cars pestered the fresh night air, no planes disturbed the silence. Only the people changed. Who would’ve thought, a hundred years ago, that he, Magnus Bane, a warlock, would some day call this sacred (well, to the Shadowhunters, anyway) city his home. That he would become its High Warlock. He remembered the days when Downworlders were banned from Alicante as if it was yesterday and compared to his life span it had might even have been yesterday.

But it didn’t feel that way. Between a Shadow World free Alicante and the Alicante from today lay a brutal, all-encompassing war, one might even consider it many wars. And Magnus had participated in it, fighting for a better way to live, fighting for his love.

It wasn’t often that he cried. Magnus had endured more pain in his long life than any mortal could ever imagine. But this, this pain, it was more than he could handle. He felt a tear running down his cheek and he couldn’t help it.

It had been twenty years now. Twenty years that he was alone again, damned to face eternity on his own, watching the world change faster than he could fathom sometimes. Alicante had changed. It had been twenty years that he’d been last in New York. If he was honest with himself, he was afraid to go back. What had changed? Would he even recognize the city in which all had started?

He had been so innocent then, he realized. He had always thought, after hundreds of years living on this cursed planet, he was experienced and wise. Oh boy, he had been so wrong. Never had he dreamed that the experience of having friends, a family even, would change him so much. It had been the best time of his life, no doubt.

Someone stepped beside him on the balcony. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw a skin as blue as the demon towers down in Alicante.

Max didn’t say anything and Magnus was grateful for it. He wasn’t in the mood for light conversation. They stood next to each other for a while, both following their respective thoughts.

“Dad, how long do you think…” Max trailed off.

“Always.” Magnus wiped another tear from his cheek, but it was futile. Others followed quickly.

Max pulled him into a tight embrace. The sound of glass on stone shattered the silence. Magnus had totally forgotten the glass he held in his hand. He didn’t mind right now. He returned the embrace and hugged his son as tightly as he could. “Oh, blueberry.”

Max was a handsome guy now, he had reached his final appearance decades ago, but for Magnus he would always stay his sweet little boy.

“It’s alright, Daddy. It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” Magnus couldn’t help a sob. “It’s been twenty years and it’s still hurting so much, blueberry. So much. I’ve never been hurting so much in my life.”

“You did. When you were a child. And see? It became endurable with time.”

“No, you don’t understand. It hurt to lose my parents, yes. But they never loved me. This is what made it sufferable in the end.” Magnus pulled away, seeking to look his son into his eyes. “I lost the one person who was willing to love me unconditionally when everybody else just saw me as a filthy Downworlder. The person who fought for me, fought with me for decades, who turned the world around just to make it possible to marry me. To the Shadowhunters, I’ve always been a helpful warlock, but they never really respected me. Until he came along. And now, the only thing that’s left to stay connected to me is his last name.”

Magnus saw his own pain reflected in the face of his son and he instantly regretted his words. He needed to be strong for his son’s sake, for both of his sons.

“Hey, Daddy. It’s okay. You don’t have to be strong all the time. I’m a grown man now and Rafe is, too.” Magnus smiled despite everything. His sweet boy. He should have known that he would know what he was thinking.

“I was wrong, blueberry. I also have you two. You, and Rafael. You are the light of my life. You have always been. And you will always be.”

Magnus hugged his son once more, then he pulled away for good. With a snap of his fingers the spilled wine and the broken glass were gone. He breathed in and out and with another wave of his hand his cheeks were dry again.

“I may have lost Alexander, the love of my life, but he gave me the most precious gift anyone could ever give me: You and Rafe. We will always stay together, no matter what. We are family.” Max smiled down to him. He was a bit taller than Magnus, if that was even possible.

“Always, Daddy. And Papa will always stay with us. We will never forget him. He gave us a home, Rafe and me. You both did. And you gave us love when we both needed it so much. I will eternally be grateful for that.”

“He gave us all the love we needed,” Magnus answered and smiled. Alexander Gideon Lightwood had loved him and their sons so much. Sometimes Magnus still couldn’t believe that he truly had been so lucky to live in this dream for so long.

It was hard to face the future without his beloved husband but he had Max and Rafael by his side. They would do everything to keep the memory of Alec alive.

Always.


End file.
